This invention generally relates to web splicing and more particularly to the splicing of the leading end portion of a new or fresh roll of web to the trailing end portion of an active or running web traveling through a continuous web processing line such as a printing press or the like. The invention is applicable both to systems in which a splice is made on the fly and to systems in which the splice is made while the running web is stationary.
The operation of splicing systems, particularly those which operate on the fly wherein the web continues at full speed with no interruption for the splicing operation, requires a tape system which can be utilized without requiring interruption of the continuous web processing line. While various splicing tapes have been known in the art, they encounter a number of drawbacks. A common prior art tape method is shown in FIG. 4, but this requires separate tapes to be applied and excessive preparation by an operator. Another tape system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,924, however with this splicing tape a portion of the tape remains on the body of the fresh or new roll.